Holy Crap
by immortalheart17
Summary: Meet Lexis Frey, a 5'5 girl with a serious bangs problem. Nothing sepcial about her. Her only promblem is that sh'e in love with a vampire
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own the Night World books no matter how hard I wish I do! Enjoy my little lemon drops!  
><strong> 

_Smash!_

My heel broke and I tripped on the concrete. My short little micro mini was starting to feel a little to show-y and cold. My strapy black heels that Gwen let me borrow were hurting my toes. I think I had left my purse at that jacked up party.

_Gwen is so stupid_, I thought as I turned down a street lamp lit alley.

I was leaning against the alley wall when I heard a small group of people coming toward me. I heard a girl shriek and two guys laughing loudly.

_The're probably from the party_, I thought as I scrambled toward a dumpster.

I wasn't going to let the party hurt me again. Not after what they did to my stomache and legs.

The party was getting closer and closer, the males feet making big _thud..thud_ and the females _click, click, click, click_ on the concrete sidewalk.

I blinked and peered sneakly around the dumpster. Not hiding, just trying to make the party pass so that I could go home.

Finally, the party walked in front of the alleyway, surprising me as they came down the alley toward the dumpster.

The party walked toward the dumpster. I slinked back against the back wall, hoping with all hope that they didn't look back here.

One of the males pulled out a pack of cigarettes and lit one, passing it to the female, and then to the other male. They inhaled deeply and blew out smoke, the horrible scent filling my nose. The female clincked the 6 bottles she was holding and threw them into the dumpster. She smiled as they smashed agaisnt the walls and floor. She then held out her hand to one of the men.

"Give me my pay Matt," the female said as she pushed on Matt's chest with her hand.

"Aww, but baby, you weren't asking for anything earlier!," Matt whined.

'Well, I'm asking for my pay, _now_."

Matt grumbled and pulled out a wad of cash and a little vile of purple liquid.

"Where'd you get all that cash Matt?," the other male said.

"Shut up Chris," Matt said as he punched Chris in the gut.

Chris shrugged Matt off and turned toward the girl.

"What about me Erin?," he asked Erin opening his eyes really wide and wiggling his eyebrows.

Erin shouldered Chris lightly and turned toward where I was sitting in the corner. "No. Go work for it if you really want it," Erin said as she pulled her tube dress down farther.

The party laughed. Erin put the money and the vile in the top part of her dress, pushing it down farther until it was out of sight.

"If you really want it Chris, come get it," Erin said as she wiggled her eyebrows and shimmied.

Chris feined trying to get the money and vile, which made the drunks laugh harder than they already were, I was disgusted.

Erin howled and ran to the dumpster, puking up brown and green. I turned my head away, almost puking myself.

Matt and Chris chuckled as Erin fell agaisnt Chris' chest, laughing.

Chris looking from Matt to Erin. "We should go back to the hotel. I bet the others are looking for us."

Erin and Matt laughed hysterically.

"They aren't even worried about us. It's night, and they know that we were gonna party till we can't stand!," Erin said as she shifted toward Matt.

"But-," Chris started. He shook his head and waved a hand. "It's your desition. Do what you want. Go get staked."

_Go get staked?_, I thought.

Erin and Matt threw their heads back and laughed, interlacing their hands and leaning against eachother.

Who were theses people?

"Let's go to Jack's party Erin," Matt said as he started to drag Erin away. "You coming Chris?"

Chris shook his head. "I'm teird of partying guys 'kay? I'm just gonna stay here and hope that nobody come to stake me."

Erin and Matt shrugged their shoulders.

"Do what you want Chrissy," Matt sneered as he pulled Erin away.

Erin waved over her shoulder and they disappeared around the corner.

I knew that getting up would mean that Chris would hear me or see me. I mean, the only way put was to crawl down the left alley, and Chris was just standing by my dumpster. Great.

I tried to get up as quietly as I could. At 5'8 in the heels, I easily surspasses the safety of the dumpster. I was completly in the battlefield ready to be shot at.

I had just built up my confidence when Chris raised his nosed and sniffed. Just a small sniff, but then he took a big, gulping breathe.

_I'm screwed_, I thought. _With all those insents from the party, he's sure to sniff me out!_

I bent down on my huanches and put my blue eyes over the edge. Chris was still there, sniffing.

_Creeper_, I thought.

Chris put his nose down and slid down the wall.

"God my nose is clogged up from that party," Chris said as he put his hands over his eyes.

I drew in a sharp breathe. Chris' head snapped up. I was positive that he was going to get whip-lash. Chris immediatly stood up and looked around. I did the same:

A street light, the dumpster, tall building reaching up toward the night, the fallen and crumblinf bricks on the alley ground, wrappers, cigg butts, little leaves. Nothing interesting. Not to me anyway.

I looked down at my feet, praying to God that he didn't look over here. I stumbled back and dropped my cell phone out of my bra.

_Holy crap!_, I thought as I held my breath in attempt to be silent.

Chris looked over the dumpster and I looked up at his face. He had dark black hair and a very crooked mouth. His lips were pale and his eyes were an un-normal, bright green. His chin jutted forward in a rather flattering way, like his was constantly hit in the jaw. He had high cheek bones and pink cheeks. He was beautiful.

Chris's eyes went wide and his green eyes went silver. He opened his mouth and razor sharp teeth came out, ready for killing. I shrunk back into the corner, scared for my life. Chris was going to kill me now. I was going to feel either a short pain and blackness or a long, torturing pain and _still _end up in darkness.

Chris became even more beautiful and he clenched his jaw muscles.

"What are you doing here?," he asked, his voice that had once been playful was now hard as stone.

I shook my head, worried that if I spoke my voice would crash to it's death.

"You don't know?," Chris yelled at me. His voice echoed around the alley as he looked me in my eyes.

I shook my head again. I felt a strong connection toward him. Like I could tell him al of my secrets. Then I relized this feeling; love. I had a crush on a vampire.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own the Night World books no matter how bad I want to! Enjoy!**

I breathed heavily and turned my face from his, praying he didn't pounce on me.

I looked up at him and his eyes went back to green. His facial expressions went soft, like they were playdough being squished.

He held out a hand. I just stared at it thinking, _What does he want me to do?_

Chris rolled his eyes and said "You want help up or what?" He looked really impatient, so I took his hand. He pulled me up and took his hand back. I smoothed my dress and looked around, trying to find an escape.

_If I could jump just a little bit farther, I could grab onto the ledge and pull myself up! Or maybe I could run up the over hanging bricks and. . . what am I doing, talking to myself?_, I thought.

I shook my head and stuck my hand out to Chris. "I'm Lexis Frey. I already know your name; I heard the whole thing between your friends Matt and Erin," I said.

Chris raised his uper lip in what looked like a snarl. "They are not my _friends_! Partners yes."

He ran his hand through his hair. "You heard all that?," Chris asked sheepishly.

"Yep."

"Oh God I'm so embaressed. Oh God, Erin is such a little player," Chris mummbled to himself.

I nodded and sat down, unawear of my dress.

"I was sure that you were going to sniff me out, you know, having so many inscents on me," I said as I pulled my dress a little away from my stomache.

"Well, I had smelled you when Matt gave Erin the cash and the vile, but I didn't say anything," Chris said as he sat down with me, our shoulders barely touching.

_I'm sitting with a vampire in a deserted alley_, I thought as I shook my head.

"Why didn't you tell Matt and Erin that I was there? I mean, your a vampire, and you have like, killed me with one small blow to my head or a bite to my neck," I said as I gave him a Your-Friends-Are-Going-To-Kill-You-When-They-Find-Out look.

Chris shrugged. "I don't know, I kinda had a little feeling, like if they killed you, then I would kill them. Something warm and fuzzy."

_Oh my God I felt the same way_!, I thought happily.

Chris looked at me. "You did?"

_How did he know that I was thinking that?_, I thought again with a small peek at Chris.

He was looking straight ahead, a blank look on his face. I breathed a small sigh of releif; he couldn't read my thoughts.

"God I'm hungry," Chris said. He was just staring ahead, like he didn't care if I heard anything he said.

"You could feed from me," I said not realizing what I said until it was out.

Chris shook his head. "I can't take feed from you. I just need to find some unexpected freak on the street and take his back to our hotel," Chris said to me as went to stand.

"No! I want you to use _me_ Chris! I don't want anymore killings around this place! Matt and Erin already told you that they don't need to know where you are! It's night! Your element is night! Gwen could be on the streets! I don't want anybody's life in danger. Take mine," I yelled at him wanting to die right there.

I closed my eyes and tilted my head away from Chris, mumbling a small, "I'm ready".

Chris sat back down and opened his mouth. His eyes went silver and his sharp fangs sliding out. I pushed my hair out of his way.

And then Chris's teeth sunk into my neck.

There was a sharp pain as Chris punctured my neck. My mind exploded and I let out a small scream. There was a brigh flash, and then everything was a golden orange color.

_Where am I?_, I thought. _It's so bright and colorful!_

_Your in my mind_, Chris said to me.

_So, I'm inside your mind? _

_Yes._

_OhmyGod I'll get out right now! I'm so sorry!_

I tried to escape, but then there was a bright blue flash and my mind was thrown backwards. Memories were pouring out in front of me. Chris was letting me see his memories. Wow. I was shocked, and horrfied I might add, but I'm just to nosy to turn down looking at someones past.

There was a three year old Chris, with floppy brown hair and green eyes, playing in a sprinkler. Chris yelling at the cold water pouring out. Chris ran into the water and jumped back.

A woman with dark hair came out of a yellow house. "Chris, stand by the srinkler and then when I turn it on, your going to try to not get wet 'kay?," the woman said as she stepped out of the house.

She walked out and went by the sprinkler, positioning Chris.

"Go!," the woman yelled as she turned it on.

Chris jumped back, back, back, never getting wet. He was to fast.

"I'm tierd," Chris whined as he sat down on the wer grass.

The woman got up from her chair and pulled Chris up by his ear.

"Ow!," he said.

"You are going to do what I tell you Chris," the woman hissed.

"No! I'm tierd and I want to go in!," Chris said as he tried to pull away from the woman's hard grip.

The woman bent down low, near Chris's ear and hissed:

"You will never tell me no. Do what I say, now." She pulled hard on Chris's ear and push him to the ground, sitting on his legs. She pulled up his shirt and put her hands on his neck and pushing hard. She leaned down and bit his back, making little bites. When she was finished, she took her razor sharp nails and raked them down his back. She got up and walked around to Chris's mouth. And then she kicked him in the jaw.

Then she walked inside the sunny yellow house, leaving Chris quietly crying on the lawn, with one word etched into his back:

_Yes_

I sharply pulled back from the memory.

_Who was she?_ I asked Chris.

_That was Lily Redfern. She used to be my trainer. And then she went to look for one of the Wild Powers, Jez. Found her and stake'd her right by the heart. We think she was killed by Jez's Wild Power_, Chris said.

More and more memories kept coming, showing me Chris' past. I let my memories flow out of me like a waterfall.

Suddenly, Chris cringed backwards.

_What?_

Chris shuddered. _Do you know what kind of party you were going to?_

I shrugged. _Gwen took me to that party. She told me her boyfriend was going._

_That was a Night World family reunion. Circle Midnight style._


End file.
